Dave Matthews Band
The Dave Matthews Band, sometimes shortened to DMB, is an American rock band formed in Charlottesville, Virginia in 1991. The founding members were singer-songwriter and guitarist Dave Matthews, bassist Stefan Lessard, drummer/backing vocalist Carter Beauford and saxophonist LeRoi Moore. Boyd Tinsley was added to the band as a violinist soon after the band was formed. Moore died suddenly in August 2008 due to complications from an ATV accident. Grammy Award-winner Jeff Coffin, of Béla Fleck and the Flecktones, has since filled Moore's spot as the band's saxophonist. Rashawn Ross and Tim Reynolds have also become full-time touring members of the band. With musicians who each have roots in differing genres, including jazz, classical, soul, rock, bluegrass, and hip-hop, the band has come together to create an eclectic sound which has earned them fans from a variety of quarters. As of 2010, Dave Matthews Band have approximate sales between 30 and 40 million copies worldwide. The band is known for their annual summer-long tours of the US and Europe, featuring lengthy improvisational renditions of their songs, accompanied by an elaborate video and lighting show. This portion of the tour has become a staple of DMB and has grown with the band since Fenton Williams began in the early 1990s. After twenty consecutive years of touring the band announced that it is going to take the summer of 2011 off. The band's most recent album, Big Whiskey and the GrooGrux King (the first since Moore's death) debuted at number one on ''Billboard'' 200, giving the band their fifth consecutive number one debut, making them the second band behind Metallica to do so. The band has won one Grammy Award, and was awarded the NAACP Chairman's Award. According to Julian Bond, "they sell out the largest arenas on Earth, but frequently give their music away." History Taping and bootlegs Discography Albums * Remember Two Things ''(1993) * ''Under the Table and Dreaming ''(1994) * ''Crash ''(1996) * ''Before These Crowded Streets ''(1998) * ''Everyday ''(2001) * ''Busted Stuff ''(2002) * ''Stand Up ''(2005) * ''Big Whiskey & the GrooGrux King ''(2009) * ''Away from the World ''(2012) EPs * ''Recently (1994) * The Haiti Relief Project (2010) Singles * "What Would You Say" (1994) * "Jimi Thing" (1994) * "Typical Situation" (1994) * "Ants Marching" (1995) * "Satellite" (1995) * "Too Much" (1996) * "So Much to Say" (1996) * "Crash into Me" (1996) * "Two Step" (1997) * "Tripping Billies" (1997) * "Don't Drink the Water" (1998) * "Stay (Wasting Time)" (1998) * "Crush" (1998) * "Rapunzel" (1999) * "I Did It" (2001) * "The Space Between" (2001) * "Everyday" (2001) * "Where Are You Going" (2002) * "Grace Is Gone" (2002) * "Grey Street" (2002) * "American Baby" (2005) * "Dreamgirl" (2005) * "Everybody Wake Up (Our Finest Hour Arrives)" (2006) * "Smooth Rider" (2006) * "Funny the Way It Is" (2009) * "Why I Am" (2009) * "You and Me" (2009) * "Mercy" (2012) * "If Only" (2012) Awards and nominations American Music Awards * 1997: Favorite Pop/Rock Band/Duo/Group (Nominated) * 2002: Favorite Pop/Rock Band/Duo/Group (Nominated) * 2002: Favorite Pop/Rock Album (Nominated) Grammy Awards * MTV Video Music Awards * VH1 Music Awards * NAACP Image Awards * Live Performance Videos Music Videos Category:Musical groups established in 1991 Category:American rock music groups Category:Musical groups from Virginia Category:Funk rock groups Category:Folk rock groups Category:Pop rock groups Category:Alternative Rock groups Category:Post-grunge groups Category:Musical quartets Category:Musical quintets Category:RCA Records artists Category:Jam bands Category:Musical sextets